Presentes de casamento
by Kellysds
Summary: Troca de presentes entre Rony e Hermione. Ela só queria presenteá-lo, na noite da despedida de solteiro. Esta fic faz parte do Projeto 19 anos do Forum Lumus Maximum!


_Presentes de casamento._

O quarto estava pouco mudado de quando o viu pela primeira vez. O teto inclinado não tinha mais o tom violento de laranja, que agora era apenas branco e sem pôsteres, não tinha mais os livros escolares empilhados, mas havia novas edições de _As aventuras de Martin Miggs, o trouxa pirado,_ e nas paredes, os pôsteres do Chudley Cannons tinham hoje outros sete bruxos que acenavam segurando as vassouras e usando vestes laranja-vivo. Entretanto não era o quarto – naquele momento - que lhe trazia lembranças. Bem, pelo menos não diretamente. Era o dono do quarto que lhe trazia lembranças. E muitas.

Sete anos consecutivos de convivência diária com poucas separações, nas férias e em um evento durante a guerra que havia acabado - não sem perdas, sem dor, mas acabado. E a mais longa pouco depois do início do relacionamento, quando ela voltou a Hogwarts para concluir o sétimo ano dos estudos e ele foi fazer o curso de auror. Nessa ocasião só se viam nos feriados e finais de semana que os alunos iam a Hogsmead. Ao terminar a escola, ela foi morar com os pais, que após terem as suas memórias restauradas do feitiço que a filha lançou sobre eles, para protegê-los, durante a guerra, voltaram a ocupar a antiga casa da família. Com isso, Rony e ela, passaram a se ver quase que diariamente, assim, tudo a levara até aquele dia. Ela nem ao menos se recuperara de como tudo ficou realmente sério – não que tivesse sido alguma novidade para outras pessoas, mas ela não esperava que acontecesse naquele momento e nem da forma como foi.

_Eles haviam aparatado em um beco numa das ruas próxima da casa dos pais dela. E Hermione, há algum tempo, sentia que havia alguma coisa errada. O namorado andava muito estranho, distante, e sempre que estavam juntos era como se ele se esforçasse pra falar alguma coisa e não conseguia, com isso, se sentia desconfortável, pois ele negava que estivesse algo errado. Contudo, ela havia se cansado da situação e desde que saíram do restaurante no Beco Diagonal ela vinha tentando tirar dele o que estava acontecendo. Ele, entretanto, não dava sinais que falaria e toda a situação já o estava deixando nervoso, mas não queria brigar. Não neste momento. _

_- Boa noite, Hermione! Acho melhor eu ir embora, deixar essa conversa para outra hora. _

_- Até quando, hein, Ronald?! Até quando nossa situação vai ficar assim? Você tem me evitado, tem andando distante quando está comigo..._

_- Mione, eu já disse, vamos ter essa conversa outro dia. Amanhã. _

_- Acha que eu não percebo? - continuou como se ele não houvesse dito nada. – Ah, pois eu percebo, Ronald, e acho melhor acabar logo com isso! – A voz estava carregada de mágoa. _

_- Mione..._

_- Isso não é certo, não é mesmo..._

_- Mione, o que eu tenho para falar é muito sério e aqui não é o melhor lugar._

_- Eu estava esperando para saber quanto tempo mais você esperaria. Só, Ronald, que eu cansei! E se você quer saber, aqui é um ótimo lugar... _

_- Não, aqui não é um bom lugar, esse não é o melhor momento... _

_- O que você estava pensando? Que ia levar as coisas assim até quando... – Hermione andava de um lado a outro na frente de Rony, já tinha os olhos rasos de água, mas não dava muita atenção ao que o namorado dizia._

_- Ok, Hermione! Eu vou falar, 'tá legal?! _

_- Faça logo o que você tem que fazer, é melhor para os dois, ninguém precisa se prender a uma relação que não quer mais. Então..._

_- Droga! Hermione, você pode ficar quieta? Eu não posso te pedir em casamento direito, se você não para de falar! _

_Ela demorou alguns segundos para processar o que Rony havia dito, e quando conseguiu, parou onde estava e tapou a boca com as mãos de pura surpresa. Rony, por sua vez, precisou apenas de dois passos para chegar onde ela estava, e tinha no rosto a careta de contrariedade que Hermione muito conhecia. Um pouco sem jeito, ele a puxou pra si antes de falar:_

_- Não foi assim que eu imaginei fazer isso. No fim, é como Harry me disse, não adianta ensaiar um monte de falas bonitas e românticas. – Hermione, ainda aninhada nos braços dele, soltou um risinho fraco. - Nada sai como planejado. _

_- Rony, eu pensei que você fosse terminar comigo, que não sabia como fazer. É que você andava tão estranho, distante..._

_- Eu sei – ele a cortou. – Me desculpa por isso, 'tá? Já tem um bom tempo que eu venho procurando um jeito de te fazer o pedido de uma forma especial e não estava conseguindo. Você sabe como eu sou pra essas coisas... Bem, e deu tudo errado, não é?_

_- Não, não deu! Escuta..._

_- Olhe só para nós, Hermione, estamos no meio de uma rua estranha, não tem nem estrelas aparecendo, nada que deixe o pedido especial._

_Hermione entendia o esforço dele para que fosse especial, mas cinco minutos atrás ela achava que ele não a queria mais e um pedido de casamento era muito mais do que ela pudesse esperar naquele momento._

_- Eu já tenho tudo o que preciso, Rony. _

_- Isso quer dizer que você aceita?_

_- Na verdade, você ainda não fez o pedido certo? Você pediu para que eu ficasse quieta, que você faria o pedido. _

_- Você tem razão._ – _Soltou-se dela e segurou sua mão antes de começar a se ajoelhar ali mesmo na calçada de uma rua que não era nem a que nenhum dos dois morava. _

Um ano passou tão depressa que ela mal percebeu, com toda a correria com os preparativos; foi tudo programado com muito cuidado, como Rony disse: "_O meu pedido não foi lá essas coisas, então nossa festa será perfeita para que você nunca se esqueça". _Como se fosse possível esquecer.

Agora ela estava no quarto dele, enquanto sua festa de despedida de solteira, que Gina havia organizado, acontecia muito animada na sala, andares abaixo. Hermione queria desesperadamente ver Rony.

- Mione, está tudo bem? – Gina apareceu na porta do quarto com dois copos com cerveja amanteigada.

- Oi. Sim, tudo bem. – Era impossível tirar o sorriso do rosto, Gina sorria também.

- Seus olhos não enganam. Você está absurdamente feliz, mas alguma coisa a está incomodando. Acertei? – A ruiva entrou no quarto e sentou na beirada da cama onde a amiga estava deitada.

- Eu quero vê-lo. – Hermione tapou o rosto com as mãos tentando esconder um sorriso. – É ridículo, eu sei, vamos nos casar amanhã e vamos viajar e estaremos a sós por duas semanas, mas quero vê-lo... Tenho um presente para ele. – Tirou as mãos do rosto, entrelaçando-as acima da cabeça e ficou fitando o teto.

- Não é ridículo! Você sabe que Harry e eu também nos vimos na noite antes de nos casarmos. É compreensível.

- É verdade, mas as despedidas de solteiro de vocês aconteceram dois dias antes do casamento. E agora, o Rony está na sua casa com um monte de homens se enchendo de uísque de fogo.

- E nós duas sabemos que isso não é nenhum problema para você – Gina sentenciou, estendendo um dos copos para a outra pegar.

- Você tem toda razão – falou mais animada, sentando na cama e pegando o copo. – Eu vou até lá! – E tomou o conteúdo do copo antes de levantar da cama.

- Fica tranqüila que eu distraio a mulherada lá embaixo. Só não esqueça que precisa dormir bem para amanhã.

Hermione agradeceu a Gina pela força, saiu do quarto tentando fazer o menor barulho possível no caminho, coisa que percebeu ser desnecessária quando chegou ao pé da escada. As mulheres estavam todas detraídas demais nas suas conversas e brincadeiras para prestarem atenção nela ou aos sons da escada. Sair d'A Toca foi fácil.

A casa de Harry e Gina era protegida por uma série de feitiços, entre eles o de aparatação. Só se podia aparatar a certa distancia da casa - ou, quando dentro dela, entre seus cômodos -, contudo, os outros feitiços eram de reconhecimento, pessoas autorizadas podiam passar pelo portão sem disparar os dispositivos de segurança. Com isso, Hermione teve de aparatar no limite do perímetro de proteção, caminhar e circundar a casa até o quintal dos fundos e esperar por mais de vinte minutos até que Harry aparecesse na cozinha. A morena bateu de leve na porta.

- Hermione? O que _você_ esta fazendo _aqui? _

- Oi, Harry – ela disse envergonhada. O amigo podia ver pela luz que passava pela porta aberta que a amiga tinha as bochechas coradas. – Preciso da sua ajuda... É, eu quero falar com o Rony. Será que você pode chamá-lo para mim?

Podia-se ouvir o som da conversa animada que vinha de dentro da casa.

_- O Rony não se cansa de esperar que os Cannons ganhe alguma coisa... _

- Há quanto tempo você está aqui? - ele perguntou ao invés de responder à amiga.

_- Eles estão muito bem nessa temporada e já estão em quinto lugar..__. _

- Quase meia hora. Eu vi quando George veio à cozinha, mas... não quis pedir a ele, você entende, não é.

Harry tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto enquanto olhava a amiga corada diante da sua porta. Era no mínimo engraçado vê-la tão desconcertada por ter vindo procurar o Rony; certo que era a despedida de solteiro dele, mas _ela_ era a _noiva_.

- Se ele te visse aqui, ia ser a maior tira...

- Ah, Harry, pare de zombar de mim! E chame o Rony, _por favor_.

- Eu já volto. - Harry encostou a porta e ela se sentou no degrau do lado de fora, mas ainda podia ouvir a conversa dos homens.

_- Hei Harry, você também não acha que o Cannons não tem a menor chance?_

_- Não sei se não terão chance, mas eu vi o treino das Harpias outro dia e elas estão muito bem. Rony, você pode vir aqui na cozinha um minuto?_

_- As Harpias, é? Aposto que você só prestou atenção na artilheira. _

_- Nós temos que prestar atenção em quem está marcando os gols, não é mesmo? Foi ela quem marcou grande parte dos gols que teve no treino_

Em seguida às palavras de Harry, Hermione não ouviu mais a voz do amigo nem a de Rony até a porta se abrir.

- Mione... o que _você_ esta fazendo _aqui_? – ele repetiu a pergunta que não ouvira Harry fazer a ela.

- Oi, Rony, eu preciso falar com você.

- Hermione, eu estou na _minha_ despedida de solteiro, não pode ser amanhã?

- Você não acha que se pudesse eu teria esperado? Não ria de mim, Harry! – O moreno ergueu as mãos em rendição e tentou disfarçar o sorriso. - Então, você vem ou não? – perguntou ao noivo, o tom um tanto impaciente por ter o amigo rindo dela.

- Claro! – Rony tinha a expressão preocupada, saiu da casa e passou o braço em torno do ombro dela – Harry...

- Fica tranqüilo, Rony... E Mione, você não está fazendo nada de errado. Divirtam-se.

- Obrigada, Harry. – A morena agradeceu tirando a mão de Rony do seu ombro e segurando-a forte com a sua, virando-se em direção a saída da casa.

Rony achou a situação muito estranha. Hermione não era dessas atitudes, não era de aparecer nos lugares onde ele estivesse com os amigos, então o motivo não era ver qual o tipo de diversão a despedida tinha. Havia acontecido alguma coisa. Lançou um olhar interrogativo para Harry, que, com um aceno de cabeça, o incentivou a ir com a noiva e depois saiu. Nem notou que o amigo disse para se divertirem.

- Hermione, o que aconteceu?

Ter Rony ali ao seu lado tão atencioso e preocupado depois das palavras dela, a deixou ainda mais envergonhada.

- Me desculpe, por ter sido grossa. Não é nada grave, em casa eu te explico.

Rony sorriu e fez um carinho com o dedo na mão dela entrelaçada a sua.

- A sua despedida estava sendo n'A Toca, então vamos...

- Nossa casa – ela respondeu a pergunta interrompida. Ele assentiu.

Após o pequeno diálogo, eles caminharam em silencio até chegarem na área permitida para aparatar, se soltando para poderem fazê-lo. E continuaram ainda calados até a entrada da casa. Rony, que desde que vira Hermione na casa de Harry e achou a situação um tanto esquisita, não perdeu tempo. Após entrarem, fechou a porta. Parou a noiva que ia do _hall_ em direção a sala, não permitindo que ela desse nem mais um passo adiante antes que lhe dissesse o que estava acontecendo.

Hermione estava muito envergonhada. Desde que saíra da casa de Harry, pensava se havia sido uma boa idéia ter tirado o noivo da despedida para lhe dar o presente. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se deixasse para depois da festa, como tinha imaginado a princípio. Afinal ele estava se divertindo e ela atrapalhou a que seria a última noite dele com os amigos. Não que eles não fossem mais se ver, é claro que iriam, mas seria diferente. E foi remoendo-se sobre a sua atitude que sentiu a mão de Rony segurar seu braço e virá-la para si.

- Pronto, já estamos em casa. Agora me diz o que aconteceu.

- Está bem. Vem comigo. – Ela tentou se virar em direção à sala.

- Não! Fale logo o que houve, Hermione. Você está com cara de que vai para um velório e quer que eu espere mais? Sem chance!

A morena sorriu às palavras dele, ela estava fazendo drama ante uma situação que deveria ser romântica.

- Me desculpa? – pediu chegando mais perto e tocando o rosto do noivo. – Não é nada grave e eu te preocupei.

- Bem, se não é nada grave, por que esta cara?

- Eu te tirei da sua despedida de solteiro, só estou pensando se foi certo.

- Eu posso me reunir com eles outro dia. Agora, me diz o que aconteceu?

Ela corou um pouco antes de responder. Entretanto quando o fez foi com convicção.

- Basicamente eu queria te ver. Estava com saudade. – Rony sorriu aliviado e a apertou em um abraço. – E quero te dar uma coisa.

- Também estava.

- Mentiroso!

- Hei!

Eles brincaram descontraídos após a tensão. Rony dizendo o quanto era absurdo ela duvidar dele, ela dizendo que ele estava se divertindo com os amigos... Assim, foram abraçados até a sala onde Hermione pediu para o futuro marido esperar enquanto ela pegava uma coisa no quarto.

Quando a morena voltou, trazia uma caixa quadrada de uns quarenta centímetros de largura e comprimento e uns quinze da altura. Rony retirou o enfeite da mesinha no centro da sala e ela colocou a caixa e começou a explicar enquanto eles sentavam no chão um a cada lado da mesinha.

- Depois do fim da guerra... – Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele ao mencionar a guerra, ele ainda sentia muito a falta do irmão. – Quando eu voltei para Hogwarts e você foi fazer o curso de auror, foi muito difícil voltar sem você e o Harry... – Rony assentiu e ela desviou os olhos para caixa, mas não a abriu. – Eu sentia a falta de vocês. Principalmente a sua. – Ela voltou a olhar para o ruivo, que sorria. – Então eu dei um jeito de ter um pouquinho de você pra mim...

- Você sempre teve! – Ele disse, pousando a mão na dela, sobre a caixa. Ela meneou a cabeça em afirmativo sorrindo e continuou:

- E nas horas que a saudade parecia que ia sufocar, eu pegava isto.

Hermione puxou delicadamente a mão de debaixo da dele e retirou a tampa da caixa.

- Um jogo de xadrez! – ele disse já retirando da caixa o suporte plástico que acomodava as peças e o tabuleiro, a noiva o ajudou retirando a caixa e pondo-a no chão para dar espaço ao tabuleiro na mesa. Começando a soltar as peças do suporte, continuou a falar:

- Bem, sim. Mas não é um tabuleiro bruxo normal, com peças normais, este é especial, Rony. Nós vamos arrumar as peças e depois eu explico melhor.

O casal começou a arrumar a peças no tabuleiro. Rony estava com as peças pretas e não via nada que pudesse fazer daquele um jogo de xadrez diferente, mas vindo da noiva, ele sabia que iria se surpreender. E não deu outra, quando ele estava pronto para posicionar a última torre, Hermione segurou sua mão e voltou a falar:

- Rony, eu quero que você preste atenção, porque quando esta torre tocar o tabuleiro, o jogo começa. Mas _nós_ não vamos jogar. Não _dessa_ vez.

- Se nós não vamos jogar...

- O jogo começa sozinho.

O ruivo lançou um olhar admirado a ela e colocou a torre em seu lugar. Imediatamente as peças ganharam vida e a partida começou. Primeiro foi o peão branco que avançou duas casas, em seguida foi a vez das pretas e à medida que o jogo avançava Rony ficava mais encantado...

Hermione admirava a forma como os olhos de Rony brilhavam enquanto ele assistia ao jogo. Sempre soube que ele iria adorar o presente, não entendia por que não havia dado a ele quando terminou a escola. Contudo não estava arrependida, afinal acabou sendo um presente especial numa data muito especial. E quando o bispo preto andou três casas à direita na diagonal, Rony riu um riso de entendimento, os olhos brilharam mais ainda, pois sabia que partida era aquela. Jogara aquela partida. Ele buscou a mão dela sobre a mesa e entrelaçou os dedos dela nos seu.

E então o último cavalo preto avançou e foi abatido pela rainha branca que o arrastou para fora do tabuleiro - nesse momento Hermione disse que aquilo havia sido muito corajoso. Ele apertou a mão dela que estava na sua, mas não desviou o olhar, até que o bispo preto avançou e o rei branco tirou a coroa jogando-a aos pés dele no tabuleiro.

- Essa última jogada eu não tinha visto! – ele disse, excitação e emoção misturadas em seu tom. – Mione, isso foi _fantástico_!

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar...

- Gostar? Eu amei! Não sei como você fez pra conseguir, mas é fabuloso! - Ele levantou do chão onde esteve sentado assistindo a partida, deu a volta na mesa e puxou Hermione para um abraço.

- Bem, é o meu presente de casamento pra você – ela disse, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- É o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar, meu amor!

E sem esperar que ela dissesse algo, ele a beijou.

- Mione, eu fiquei curioso. Como você conseguiu esse jogo? – ele perguntou após o beijo.

- Eu que fiz – respondeu ela, orgulhosa.

- Você fez? – Ele a levou para o sofá, sentou com as pernas sobre o móvel e a acomodou entre elas, deixando Hermione deitada sobre seu peito, permitindo assim que ela o olhasse enquanto conversavam. E ele fazia carinhos em sua cabaça.

- Fiz. Como eu disse, foi quando eu voltei para Hogwarts. No primeiro final de semana que fomos a Hogsmead eu comprei o jogo, depois procurei a professora McGonagall e pedia emprestado a ela a penseira que fora do diretor Dumbledore. Tive que lhe explicar para o que eu queria, e ela resistiu um pouco, mas acabou me deixando usá-la depois de uma série de recomendações. Então peguei a minha memória da partida, coloquei na penseira e mergulhei nela. Anotei cada jogada e cada movimento das peças, como elas atacavam, como eram abatidas. Tudo. E depois enfeiticei as peças para que elas repetissem as jogadas da partida. Não foi fácil, só terminei perto do natal. Então, toda noite antes de dormir eu assistia ao jogo. O seu jogo.

- Meu amor, você é a mulher mais brilhante que existe. – Rony estava maravilhado com o que ela contara. – Qualquer outra garota teria comprado a camiseta do meu time favorito, comeria chocolate porque eu gosto... – Neste momento ela corou e desviou o olhar do dele.

- É... Eu fiz isso também. – Ela disse baixinho. - Usava a camiseta dos Cannons para dormir.

Eles ficaram um tempo no sofá conversando sobre como a morena havia feito para enfeitiçar as peças do jogo. Como Rony havia feito para afastar a saudade e uma série de outras coisas que envolviam apenas os dois e que por algum motivo ainda não haviam compartilhado. Até que Rony disse que também tinha um presente pra ela, que pretendia dar-lhe apenas no dia seguinte, mas que não faria mal algum antecipar a entrega.

Saiu do sofá, caminhou até uma estante no lado oposto e ligou o rádio trouxa que eles tinham comprado, voltou até o sofá onde ela continuava sentada e estendeu a mão, que ela aceitou. Rony então se posicionou, trouxe a morena para perto segurou a mão dela na sua deixando-as na altura do peito e afastada dos corpos. Passou a mão livre em volta da cintura dela, que por sua vez pousou a mão livre no ombro dele no mesmo instante que uma música suave preenchia o local. Habilidosamente o ruivo a conduziu em uma dança lenta. Vez ou outra, ele se afastava, fazia com que ela girasse e a trazia de volta a ele. Ela não disse nada, apenas aconchegou-se ao peito dele e aproveitou o momento. Estava dançando com Rony sem que ele fizesse careta, sem que pisasse no seu pé. E por vontade dele.

Já começava a quarta música, Hermione tinha as duas mãos em volta do pescoço Rony, que tinha as suas duas na cintura dela, quando a morena quebrou o silêncio:

- Obrigada.

- Não há o que agradecer. Eu disse que faria do dia do nosso casamento um dia para que não se esquecesse e vou fazer isso.

- Você acha mesmo que eu, por alguma razão, me esqueceria do dia que passo a ser oficialmente uma Weasley? A senhora Ronald Weasley?

- Sinceramente eu espero que não! – Ele a afastou e a girou e, quando ela voltou para abraçá-lo, deixou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você aprendeu a dançar para a valsa de amanhã.

- Depois de como me saí nas nossas formaturas, achei que seria bom pedir ajuda a Gina, ela foi uma ótima professora de dança.

Eles dançaram por mais um tempo até que um barulho na lareira os interrompeu. Era Gina, que dizia para Hermione voltar à Toca, pois ela se casaria parecendo que tinha sido atingida por um balaço caso não fosse dormir.

- Não é verdade. Você vai estar linda amanhã, mesmo se não dormir.

- Eu amo você, Rony. – Não era o que o ruivo esperava, mas foi ótimo ouvir.

- Eu também te amo. Muito.

- Você ainda vai dançar comigo amanhã, não vai?

- Amanhã e todos os dias que você quiser.

**********************************************************************

N/A: A idéia dessa fic, eu já tinha a um bom tempo, mas não conseguia desenvolve-la satisfatoriamente, até que resolvo participar de mais um "Amigo secreto Lumus Maximum". Fiquei muito preocupada com o que dar de presente mesmo antes de saber quem eu havia tirado e quando apareceu o nome da Clara, foi ainda pior. O que eu iria escrever? Não tinha idéia nova então, pensei, vou usar está e tem que sair boa.

Bem a Clara gostou e espero que vocês também gostem. Eu adorei escrever.

Beijos carinhosos.

Kelly


End file.
